The present application relates to computing devices and, in one particular implementation, to a system and method for live demonstration of features of computing device applications.
Effective demonstration of computing device applications is problematic. Demonstration modes involving movies fail to convince potential users of the value of the application being demonstrated because users are generally aware that movies can misrepresent the manner in which the application functions. Movies also lack interactivity, frustrating users by preventing them from exploring the particular features of an application in which they are most interested. Scripted demonstration modes can be similarly frustrating in that they prevent users from interrupting the demonstration as a script moves the demonstrated application through a set series of operations, thereby depriving users of the opportunity to explore features of interest.